


Until the Water Runs Red

by theodoodle



Category: Twenty One Pilots, joshler - Fandom
Genre: Fanfiction, Gay, M/M, Ship, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7406887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theodoodle/pseuds/theodoodle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler likes to swim, Josh is a sailor / or Josh and Tyler face a life threatening experience on their first date. It's through this experience that they fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tyler Joseph

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction as well as my first extended story, so I apologize if it's not too great. I'm not going to have a strict schedule for this book but I'm going to try to post when I can. I'll let you go and read this gay fic instead of doing whatever you've been putting off for a while.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of Tyler's back story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fan fiction so please enjoy.

_Every morning, Tyler Joseph woke up at six o'clock to go swim at his favorite spot. See, Tyler had grown up in South Carolina, and been swimming for as long as he could remember. In fact, when he was seven years old, he swam so far out into the ocean that his parents began to panic, convinced he had drowned. Once they discovered that he had swam that far without asking them, all worry faded and was quickly replaced with anger._

 Here Tyler was, ten years later, swimming out even farther in a location with an average of three visitors a day. Meaning that if anything happened, he was basically just dead. But honestly, all risks taken were worth it for a swim. Swimming took Tyler's mind off of things, it gave him a bit of a break from reality.

\- Tyler's point of view

It was my final hour of swimming before I had to start preparing for school, and honestly, I was just praying for a shark to come and kill me.

Sadly, my prayers were not answered, and I had to get out and dry off. I brought my favorite towel today, it was baby blue and probably the softest thing I'd ever felt in my entire life. After drying off, I slipped on my sandals and headed up the rocky beach to my beaten down blue sedan, only to see that my radio had been stolen in the short time I'd been swimming.

 "What the heck man?" I mumbled under my breath, letting out an exasperated sigh. This morning most definitely hadn't gotten off to a great start, I didn't think it could get any worse though.

-

After pulling out onto the main road, sitting in silence since my radio had been stolen, and took a right. I hadn't been driving long when a Siberian husky ran out in front of my car. I squealed to a halt, not before a blur of pink hair rolled over my sedan's hood. 

"Oh my god," I blurted out, shock and worry lacing my words. I rushed out of my small car and discovered the pink haired culprit, an attractive pink haired culprit must I add,  brushing off his jeans, as if he had simply fallen over a rock, and had not just been hit by a car. 

By that point, I had already taken back everything I said about today not getting worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you have any suggestions as to how my story could be improved, feel free to leave a comment down below, or contact me via my Tumblr (@theodoodle).


	2. Josh Dun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of back story for Josh, also an explanation for last chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added this fic to wattpad, my user name is pinchofhope.

_Josh had grown up around boats. Before his dad died, Josh being ten years old when that happened, his dad would take him out to the docks every Saturday to hang out with him and his friends._

_Sometimes, he would even let Josh sail the boat a couple feet before his anxiety got the best of him and he took back over._

Now, Josh was twenty and sailed every time he got the chance.

_**\- Josh's point of view** _

I was in the middle of eating my instant noodles, a usual for me since I spent most of my time at the docks, and couldn't handle anything more than a part-time job at the local bait shop, when I heard a loud noise and the sound of claws on wood.

 _Shit, Suka got lose again_. I immediately threw my noodles down and clumsily jumped out of my cheap lawn chair. I ran as fast as I could down the docks, trying to get to the grey figure in front of me. We reached the road, I was still running after her and yelling like a mad man.

 "Suka, get back her god dam-" My sentence was cut off as a blue sedan screeched to a halt beside me and I narrowly avoided breaking my ribs by rolling over the hood of it and flopping down onto the hot asphalt.

 I stood quickly, adrenaline pumping through my veins as I brushed myself off. I looked up, ready to apologize to the owner of the car I just ninja rolled over, but before I could get any words out, a small guy with damp hair rushed out of the sedan, closing the door behind him and quickly stammered out a sentence.

 "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry I di-" I cut him off before he could finish., "No need to apologize, I was the one who ran out into the middle of the street like an idiot," I chuckled.

"Are you hurt? I can give you a ride to the hospital if so," He said nervously, averting his earthy eyes any where but my face as a blush spread across his cheeks. "I'm fine, I promise." I replied, offering a warm smile for some reassurance. 

I liked this little guy, he was cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you have any suggestions as to how my story could be improved, feel free to leave a comment down below, or contact me via my Tumblr (@theodoodle).


	3. Get Out of My Head, Ninja Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get to meet a couple of Tyler's friends, a few of them you may already know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tyler tells his school friends about the handsome man he ran over!

_**\- Tyler's point of view** _

Ninja Guy was really cute. Considering I literally just hit him with my car, I probably had no chance with him. My thoughts were interrupted when Ninja Guy spoke up, "So, what's your name?" he questioned, smiling brightly. His eyes got all crinkly when he smiled, I made sure to take note of that.

 "Uh, my names Tyler," I awkwardly half-whispered. Ninja Guy either didn't notice how awkward I was being or didn't care. I assumed it was the latter, there was no way he didn't pick up on it. "Well hello Tyler, my names Josh." Josh. It was nice to call him his actual name instead of just 'Ninja Guy'.

 "Nice to meet you," I said, offering him a shaking hand. He accepted it and shook my hand with a strong grip. "I have to get to school now, but maybe I'll see you again sometime? Hopefully the next time we talk, it won't be me apologizing for nearly killing you," I laughed, avoiding his eyes once I noticed the way he was looking at me. "See you around, Tyler," Josh replied warmly. After a minute or two of awkward staring, I climbed into my blue sedan as gracefully as I could, blushing when I noticed Josh was still watching me, a spark of curiosity in his eyes.

-

I arrived at school about twenty minutes later. I had only missed first period, which was good considering I ran over a pedestrian. I walked into the cold building and jogged straight towards my locker.

After hastily shoving my bag of damp clothes into it, I grabbed my books and ran as fast as I could to second period, narrowly avoiding being caught by my vice principal. I walked into second period and noticed that the teacher wasn't there yet. I gratefully took my seat next to my close friend, Brendon.

"Dude, where were you first period? And why are you breathing so hard?" he asked, dodging a paper ball thrown at him from my other friend, Pete. "I almost killed a guy with my car, a cute guy, must I add." I said. I was ready to explain further, but the teacher strutted in the brightly lit room.

"I'll explain later," I whispered before turning my attention to the front of the class. Brendon huffed out a sigh before turning as well.

Let's just say I didn't pay attention to the rest of class, a certain pink haired ninja to blame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you have any suggestions as to how my story could be improved, feel free to leave a comment down below, or contact me via my Tumblr (@theodoodle).


	4. Tyler Talks to Friends About Josh and They Go Freakin' Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet more of Tyler's friends as they listen to his encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for short chapters, this one is longer than the others.

_**-Tyler's Point of View** _

After second period was over, my friends and I made our way to the cafeteria. I went through the line, being glared at as I did so by one of the lunch workers after I knocked over a box full of plastic ware, then awkwardly took my seat.

Everyone of my friends stared at me for a solid thirty seconds before my friend Mikey spoke up, "Brendon told us about you hitting a cute guy with your car, so we're waiting for you to give us details," he said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh," I merely said. I then cleared my throat in preparation for the story. I felt nervous and uncomfortable with everyone gazing at me but i continued any way, might as well get it over with.

"Well i was on my way here, obviously," I opened with. "I was gonna be late so I was trying to hurry, also, I wasn't paying that much attention to the road, I was too busy pouting because someone stole my car radio," I took a breath of air and continued, "I had only been driving like five minutes when a big husky ran out in the road, followed by the cute guy, his name is Josh by the way," 

I took a bite of my cold lasagna, my face full of disgust while eating it, before I carried on with my wild tale. "I didn't notice him in time and so he literally ninja rolled over the hood of my car," Everyone started laughing, causing me to join in and chuckle a long with them,  "After we both apologized, we had a short conversation, me looking like an idiot with wet hair n stuff, and yeah." Is what I chose to finish the story off with.

"What did he look like? I need to know for myself if he's actually cute," My friend Melanie questioned,  a few little "yeahs" following her sentence. I took a sip of my orange juice, childish, I know, then began to provide some characterization for the people who hadn't got to meet Josh in person, "Well, he had like bright pink hair but it was faded at the same time," I explained, with hand gestures and all, then added, "He was taller than me, and was pretty muscular. Oh, and he had really pretty brown eyes." 

"Ooh, he sounds like perfect daddy material," Pete said, a childish smirk plastered across his face, earning himself a punch from his boyfriend, Patrick. "Ow, don't worry, you're way cuter babe," he said, rubbing his now bruised bicep. Some of us feigned gagging at his statement, me included, while the rest of us laughed.

-

My sleep was filled with images of pink hair and a fluffy wolf that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you have any suggestions as to how my story could be improved, feel free to leave a comment down below, or contact me via my Tumblr (@theodoodle).


	5. Oh Hey, It's That Cute Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh is late to work, Suka is cute, and him and Tyler meet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like this one because you get to know Suka better and she's cute.

-Josh's Point of View

My eyes slowly cracked opened as I felt a wet tongue on my cheek, "Man, that's disgusting Suka," I said groggily, wiping the slobber off with the back of my hand.

I checked my phone for the time. Once my eyes focused, I was filled with unnecessary horror. _Shit,_ It was 7:53 AM, and my shift at the bait shop starts at 8:10 AM. I jumped out of bed as fast as I could, startling Suka and causing her to fall off the bed. My comforter fell over her form, trapping her. She began squirming around and letting out short half-barks. If I weren't busy freaking out, I'd probably be laughing at her.

I pulled my shirt off and threw on the first one I could find, my NASA shirt. I ran to the bathroom, pulling off my shorts at the same time.

That probably wasn't the best idea, I realized as I tripped and fell over my pant leg. "Great," I mumbled under my breath, trying to rub away the seed of a migraine beginning to form.

I brushed my teeth while pulling on a fresh pair of underwear and some black skinny jeans, which proved to be harder than first anticipated. I spat out the bitter toothpaste and pulled on my socks and shoes.

"Come on girl we have to get to work," I told Suka. She got up and followed me out the door of my small yellow house.

I hopped in my car, followed by Suka who got in the passengers seat. I buckled up, remembering the words Dora preached to me as a child, _seat belts, so we can be safe!_

-

I arrived only three minutes late. Mark, my manager, wasn't as impressed as I was. "That's the third time you've been late this week Josh," he said, tsking in disappointment.

"Listen Mark, I'm really sorry, I promise today is the last time I'll be late," I said, giving him my best puppy dog eyes, which were pretty good if you ask me.

"Ugh," he turned away and began putting up some new life jackets.

-

I was looking down at today's newspaper when I heard the bell above the stores main entrance ring. I quickly took my feet off of the desk and looked up to greet the customer.

"Hello, welcome to Bob's bait sh- Oh hey Tyler!" I was cut off once I noticed who it was. Suka seemed to notice too, as her tail began to wag at the sight before her.

Maybe today wasn't going to be so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you have any suggestions as to how my story could be improved, feel free to leave a comment down below, or contact me via my Tumblr (@theodoodle).


	6. Break Nets, Make Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler and Josh meet once again and the gayness ensues!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on brothers

_**\- Tyler's Point of View** _

It was Saturday morning and I finally had a full day of swimming. I woke up at eight and started to get ready for my favorite activity.

I slipped into my swim trunks and threw on a sleeveless black t-shirt. I was turning to grab the net I brought with me whenever I went swimming, just in case I see a cool creature and want to look at it, when I heard a snapping sound from under my foot.

I slowly looked down, my eyes fell upon my net. It was now in two pieces under my foot. _Why?_  Great, I now had to run to the bait shop and buy another one.

So much for a full day of swimming.

-

I headed out, making sure to keep an eye out for any huskies or random cute guys who might decide to run into the middle of the road.

I got there about ten minutes later, I grabbed my depressingly thin wallet, _dang I need a job,_ and dragged my feet until I reached the entrancea. When I opened the door, I heard a familiar voice, "Hello, welcome to Bob's Bait Sh- oh hey Tyler!" they greeted.

I froze in my tracks, a blush threatening to creep up my face, I was pretty sure I managed to keep it suppressed, at least I hoped. "Hey," I replied. _Man, don't I sound intelligent?_

"What are you doing here?" he said, a warm, welcoming smile on his face. "Oh I was just getting a new net cause I stepped on mine," I replied, a sheepish grin painted on mine.

"Oh, do you fish?" He sounded genuinely curious, which I thought was strange. "Oh, no. I just take one with me when I go swimming just in case I see like, a cool jellyfish or something. It sounds stupid I know," I spoke, feeling embarrassed at how childish I sounded.

"That's not stupid, it's actually a good idea," he said as I indicated which net I wanted to buy. _Wow, such a gentleman_ , I thought as he retrieved my net for me.

"Thanks, I try," I joked, I was beginning to warm up to this stranger-no-more.

"If anything, it's cute, so it suites you," he said, a smirk on his face. This time I couldn't suppress the redness that crept onto my delicate cheekbones.

"Thanks, I don't get compliments that often," I joked, looking anywhere but his eyes as he rang up my net, "I'll see you later," I finished with. I turned towards the exit, preparing to depart.

"Wait, Ty, can I get your number?" He asked, I spun back around at the sound of his voice and met his intense gaze. "Uh, yeah, sure," I said with a stupid smile. I gave him my number and watched as he texted me so I'd have his as well. I had to force myself out of the store after that.

I was glad I got to swim today, I had a lot to contemplate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you have any suggestions as to how my story could be improved, feel free to leave a comment down below, or contact me via my Tumblr (@theodoodle).


	7. Not a Chapter

Hey sorry this isn't a chapter and I know how annoying this is lol but I just wanted to apologize for not posting in a couple days. My cat had kittens so I've been distracted. I started writing chapter seven today but I'm not going to get it finished so I'll finish it tomorrow, I promise.


	8. Be a Warrior, Not a Worrier.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler eats some food and is stupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't updated and even after saying I'd have a chapter up, I didn't. I feel very bad and there's no excuse. I still feel bad because this is a pretty short chapter. Feel free to chew me out, but on the bright side, I got a fish last night.

_**\- Tyler's Point of View** _

I swam for a couple hours before deciding I needed to eat something.

I hopped into my car and started to pull out onto the road. I decided that I'd just go to Taco Bell since I didn't have a lot of money on me, not that it's shocking.

-

Now was time for the the hardest decision I have and ever will make. Should I go in? Or should I just use the drive through? I decided on the latter as I kind of looked like a wet dog.

I ordered my food and pulled up to the second window.

I thanked the worker, grabbing the embarrassingly large food bag, and started my journey back home.

-

When I walked in, the first thing I saw was my sister Madison, sitting on the leather couch that my family has had since, well, forever.

"Hey Mads, I got a bunch of tacos. If you want some they'll be in the kitchen," She nodded her thanks and went back to watching whatever boring show was on the television.

With food on my mind and tacos in hand, I ran upstairs and lazily walked into my large bedroom. I flopped onto my blue silk bed and pulled out my phone. I liked my blue silk, it reminded me of the water I constantly longed to take a dip in.

I had been mindlessly scrolled through my inactive Tumblr feed when my mind wandered off to Josh. I opened my contacts and proceeded to sit there, staring at his phone number like an idiot for a good two minutes.

I wanted to talk to him more and get to know him, but I also didn't want to say something stupid, and ruin any chance of a relationship, whether that be platonic or romantic.

After some consideration, I decided that I needed to be a warrior, not a worrier.

I sent a simple little hey. It took me fifteen minutes to come up with one word.

I shoved my face into my pillow and let out a muffled scream.

_I'm so stupid._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you have any suggestions as to how my story could be improved, feel free to leave a comment down belo, or contact me via my Tumblr (@theodoodle).


	9. Let's Do This, Well Tomorrow, But Still

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh and Tyler make plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally here you go it's not long but the next one will be ;)

-Josh's Point of View

"No girl, spin," I angrily told Suka as I repeatedly waved my hand in circles above her head. I dropped my hand to my side and watched as she plopped herself on the ground, I'd been trying to teach her to spin for a week now. I felt my anger dissipate as I looked at her unique eyes, left eye blue, right eye brown. I reached down and petted her stomach, I gave her a treat anyway.

I was about to try again when I heard the familiar ding of my phone's text tone.

I jumped onto my bed, in a slightly over dramatic way I'll admit, and reached for my phone.

It was a text from Tyler. I felt my heart speed up in my chest, I was shocked I didn't go into cardiac arrest.

Tyler: Hey

Time to play it cool, or try to at the very least.

Josh: Hey! What's up ??

Shit, not cool.

Tyler: Just ate like twenty tacos so I'm feelin pretty great right now

I contemplated asking him if he wanted to hang sometime, weighing the risks I could be taking. My beloved mother once told me that I would never know if something great could happen unless I took the risks necessary to get the greatness that awaited me. With that thought in my mind, I typed out a text.

Josh: Oh wow, goals. We should hang out sometime, when are you free?

I took a deep breath when I noticed he had read my message and was now typing out a response.

Tyler: I'm actually free tomorrow, if that's okay with you?

_Thanks Mom._

 

 

\- Tyler's Point of View

It had probably been about half an hour since Josh and I had talked, and I still can't get over the fact I told him I ate twenty tacos.

Not only that, but I have to start planning things out for tomorrow. Josh has got the main plans sorted out but I have to decide what to wear and stuff, and that can be about as hard as actually planning it out.

-

After what felt like hours of thinking, I finally decided that I'd go with my floral kimono with a black t-shirt underneath, some black skinny jeans , and my flowered vans.

I was going to look cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you have any suggestions as to how my story could be improved, feel free to leave a comment down below, or contact me via my Tumblr (@theodoodle).


	10. Steamy Showers Without Steamy Thougts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh takes a shower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back after twenty seven years with only about two hundred words!

_**-Josh's Point of View** _

I woke up to the blaring sound of my alarm clock. I slowly moved my stiff neck to check the time, the clock read twelve thirty.

I quickly hopped out of bed. Today was a big day, and man was I nervous. It felt like my stomach was filled with hundreds of dancing children.

I filled Suka's water bowl with ice cold water, I looked at my reflection on it's surface. I frowned at myself and flicked the liquid, watching as my disgruntled face dissipated.

After making sure Suka drank some, I turned and went to my small, clean bathroom, and prepared myself for a shower.

-

Showering was probably the worst thing I could've done. Standing in the lukewarm water gave me time to think. Specifically to think of things that could go wrong on my date with Tyler.

After a few more negative thoughts, I decided I was squeaky clean and it was time to get out.

I ended the flow of disappointing water, the turning handle let out a dying shriek, like it was a chicken in the midst of being slaughtered.

I stepped out of my cramped stand up shower and wrapped a faded yellow towel around my waist.

I stepped in front of my steamy mirror and reached one of my calloused hands up to the glass it in front of my head's reflection, I drew a smiley face over my own frowning one.

_Everything will be fine._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you have any suggestions as to how my story could be improved, feel free to leave a comment down below, or contact me via my Tumblr (@theodoodle).


	11. Kimonos and Snapbacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hear about Josh's outfit for their date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey I'm back again! I got Hoshi, my fish that i told you guys about, a new tank. It's a five gallon and I got a heater and new filter, he seems happy. Also, my kitten (Miller) is getting pretty big. He's about four months old, he's the first born of my cats last litter of kittens before she got fixed. Sorry for giving you guys a life story I just want to connect with you a little bit!

_**\- Tyler's Point of View** _

      It was 2:30 PM and my nerves were getting to me. I stood in front of my ajar window, trying to get some fresh air so I wouldn't pass out before Josh got here. I was ringing my hands like crazy and my lips were no more, anxiety really had a hold on me. My thoughts were thankfully interrupted when I heard my phone go off.   

I half walked over to my twin sized bed, reaching over the opal blue sheets and grabbing my phone. It was a text from Josh  

_"Hey, I'll be leaving to get you soon :)”_

I still couldn't get over the fact that I hit a random dude with my car, and now he's taking me on a date, and that he also happened to be hot.

_"I'm ready, so you can come early if you want to head on over!!"_

I took a deep breathe and turned my phone off, it made the unique sound that indicated that it was, indeed, off.

I loved that sound.

-

I had been fiddling my thumbs on the family sofa when I heard a light tapping on my front door, the light wooden sound made me jump out of my skin. 

I shot up off the couch and peered at myself in the large mirror that hung upon the wall. I looked decent, expect my lip was bleeding from all the nervous chewing it had endured over the past hour.

"Aw shit," I whispered to myself. I ran to the kitchen as fast as I could and grabbed the first thing I saw, It was an oven mitt. I quickly swiped it over my crimson lip and threw it back on the counter. 

All of this happened in a panicky span of forty seconds since I had gotten up.

I then desperately sprinted to the front door, flattening my kimono before unlocking it. 

I swung the door open, I looked up and met Josh's earthy eyes. He stared back at me with his bright teeth and even brighter smile. His beautiful eyes crinkled at the edges. Now I was smiling, I didn't think I could stop if my life depended on it. I tore my eyes away from Josh's so I could study more of him.

Josh wore a snap back. It was a dark, charcoal grey that matched his black and white t shirt, which was covered in a strange animal pattern that I just couldn't pinpoint. His short sleeves were rolled up, but only by an inch or two. His muscular legs were, sadly, covered in black skinny jeans, at the end of them were nice ebony combat boots. They gave him a punk feel, but looking back at his friendly smile made the aura dissipate immediately. 

"You ready for this?" He asked.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you have any suggestions as to how my story could be improved, feel free to leave a comment down below, or contact me via my Tumblr (@theodoodle).


	12. Princess Tyler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh picks up Tyler and makes him like a princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm truly sorry for my lack of updates, I hope you can forgive me. I'd like to thank all of you for getting me motivated to start writing again. Enjoy this chapter and be warned that craziness and tears will ensue in future chapters.

**_-Josh’s Point of View_ **

 

Tyler looked absolutely stunning. The way the floral kimono he wore flowed around his slim figure made my mouth water. I had to rip my eyes away in order to have any chance to get some coherent words out. I also noticed the pair of black swim trunks thrown over his forearm. I had told him to bring swimwear, but that was all he knew about the date that was about to ensue. I liked surprising people.

 

“You ready for this?” I asked, letting out a shaky huff of air.

 

“I was born ready,” Tyler said, a determined grin making an appearance on his flushed face.

  
“Glad to hear that, let's skidaddle," I grinned. There was no way Tyler didn't notice the fondness in my voice. In fact, I hoped he would catch onto it. I wanted him to know how thankful I was that he had agreed to come along with me.

 

"Did you really just say 'skidaddle'?" Tyler giggled, his tongue poking out between his pretty pink lips. A light blush plagued my cheeks and I winked in his direction.

 

We saved the rest of our conversation for our date and made our way to my car.

 

_**-Tyler's Point of View** _

 

Josh lead the way to his car, he had his hand placed lightly on my back. He even went so far as to open the door for me. I felt like I was a princess, I could get used to this feeling. 

I ducked my head, to avoid getting a concussion, as I climbed into the passengers seat and put on my seat belt as Josh walked around the front of the vehicle. I felt a sense of déjà vu at the sight of Josh in front of a car, I wondered why. 

Once he climbed in, he secured his seat belt around his slim waste and looked at me before cheerfully chanting, "Seat belts, so we can be safe!"

I gave him the most exasperated look I could muster. "Did you just quote Dora?" I interrogated, a humorous smile on my youthful face.

"Maybe," He replied, feigning innocence. "But hey, you knew it was Dora, so speak for yourself," he teased.

I rolled my eyes in the most adoring way possible.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you have any suggestions as to how my story could be improved, feel free to leave a comment down below, or contact me via my Tumblr (@theodoodle).


	13. For the Two of Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler and Josh finally get their date on the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone suggested that I write longer chapters since I don't upload too often, so that's exaclty what I'll do. This one is still ony 720 words and I wanted it to be longer, but I found a good place to leave off. The next one will be lengthier.

 

  ** _\- Josh’s Point of View_**

 

“So, am I allowed to know where you’re taking me? Or is it a surprise?”  Tyler asked, his hickory eyes were apprehensive, yet alight with excitement. Looking into them was like taking the first sip of hot chocolate on a cold winter's night, and man did I love hot chocolate.

 

“Depends. How much do you like surprises?” I teased, a humorous smirk hidden just under my casual expression. I leaned back in my seat and began driving with one hand, just to add a pinch of sugar to my ‘casual’ charade. A toothy grin spread across Tyler’s face, he looked like the happiest guy in the world.

 

**_\- Tyler’s Point of View_ **

 

I was the happiest guy in the world. My date with Josh had barely begun and I was already floating through a cloud of total and complete admiration. I felt like a giddy schoolgirl, except I probably don’t look too good in a skirt.

 

“It just so happens that I love surprises,” I said, deciding to play along with Josh’s little game. He put his right hand back on the steering wheel, trying to appear casual. For the first time, I noticed Josh’s tattoo.

 

    It was a sleeve of vibrant colors such as orange, green, blue, and so much more. For what I could see, his tattoo consisted of a full leafed tree under a blue sun. It was the most alluringly beautiful thing I had ever laid my eyes on.

 

If someone tattooed it on the backs of my eyelids, I wouldn’t complain.

 

“Well in that case, you’ll have to wait and see.” Josh eventually answered. A light blush spread across my face once I noticed Josh staring at me. I averted my gaze to stare out of my window. I watched the trees zoom past, they only reminded me of Josh.

 

______________________________________________________________________

 

**_\- Josh’s Point of View_ **

 

We finally pulled up to the restaurant I had chosen. It was a Mexican joint that I had visited many times as a child with my parents and siblings, man did I miss that. The outside made the business feel cold and cheap, with graffiti littering the scarlet walls, but once you stepped inside, it was like walking through a portal into the most delicious and friendly aura to ever grace this world, because it was.

 

“I love it already,” Said Tyler. I turned my head towards his voice and was struck with aw when I saw the bright smile he showed and the restaurants lights reflected in his eyes, it was like copper against caramel. I could gaze forever.

 

I caught myself staring and hurriedly looked away. “I’m glad to hear that. You’ll want to marry this place once you taste the food.” I finally replied, awkwardly shoving my hands in the pockets of my black jeans.

 

______________________________________________________________________

 

**_\- Tyler’s Point of View_ **

 

I couldn’t help the small smirk that spread across my face once I noticed Josh staring at me. I guess this makes us even for flustered observations of each other.

 

“I’m glad to hear that. You’ll want to marry this place once you taste the food.” I heard him say. My stomach growled at that, I sent a silent prayer of thanks for the loud music playing to muffle it.

 

“We’ll see about that,” I joked, though I could already tell that I would be satisfied with my meal. My head shot up at the sound of a young woman’s voice.

 

“Welcome to Mi Jalisco. How many?” She greeted, her voice was heavy with an accent and she bore a warm smile. Her long ebony hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail that framed her pretty olive toned face. She wore a red button up shirt with black shorts. On her shirt, a name tag was pinned, it read the name Cynthia.

 

“Just two,” Josh replied, holding up two fingers just in case she couldn’t hear him over the loud, upbeat music playing throughout the dim lit building.

 

“Right this way,” Cynthia said. Josh and I began trailing behind her, worming our way through tables and workers. Eventually we were seated in a comfy booth in the corner of the restaurant. The booths were beautifully painted, mine was a smiling sun, and Josh’s showed two men on a boat, they were trapped in a storm.

  
_Well that’s strange._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you have any suggestions as to how my story could be improved, feel free to leave a comment down below, or contact me via my Tumblr (@theodoodle).


	14. The Sunset in Your Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh takes Tyler out on his boat to watch the sunset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, the story Tyler tells about his 4H camp experience actually happened to me

* * *

_**\- Tyler's Point of View** _

  
After we finished our meal, Josh informed me of his plan to watch the sunset from his boat. My stomach twisted with excitement, or maybe it was the mexican food. Either way I was excited.

I offered to cover our tip since Josh had paid for the actual meal. I left a twenty dollar bill on our messy table, then Josh took my hand in his and we were off to the docks.

* * *

 

**_\- Tyler's Point of View_ **

The last time I was on a boat, I was fifteen. My mom had made me go to 4H camp because she thought it would help me make friends.

Her plan was kind of successful, because by the second day, I had befriended another boy my age. That boy is Brendon Urie, who I continue to be friends with to this day.

We met in canoeing class. Each canoe sat two people, so Brendon and I paired up.

Once we had drifted to the center of the murky pond, we discovered our canoe had sprung a leak, and we were beginning to sink lower down into the dark water.

Naturally, we began to panic. Our movement was restricted by our cheap life jackets, resulting in us flipping the boat and falling out into the cold water, all while brendon sang My Heart Will Go On.

After that slightly traumatic experience, we quickly became close friends.

Hopefully Josh's boat is free of leaks.

 

_**\- Josh's Point of View** _

On the way there, Tyler told me the story of his canoe sinking when he was fifteen. It was a funny anecdote and it filled the silence.

"I can assure you there will be no trauma on my boat," I joked. Tyler laughed at that.

"Can we still sing Céline Dion?" He asked with a hopeful tone. "Of course we can, I'll be the Jack to your Rose," I replied, decided it was time for some more subtle flirting.

I pulled into the gravel parking lot the docks provided.

"Ready for the experience of a life time?" I asked. I winked at him before climbing out of my car. I walked to the other side and was met with Tyler's determined voice.

"I was born ready."

 

_**\- Josh's Point of View** _

"The sun doesn't set for another hour, so I brought some things to help us pass the time." I held up the board game, Clue. Tyler's eyes lit up with excitement.

"Holy heck I love Clue. My siblings and I always play it when we're bored," He stated. I tried to imagine what Tyler's siblings might look like, but I just couldn't put together any new faces.

"Perfect, maybe I'm psychic and that's how I knew which game to bring," I joked.

"Well, Mr. Psychic, if you're really so magical, tell me what word i'm thinking about." He teased. I quickly said the first thing that came to mind,

"Tacos?" I guessed.

"Oh my god, I was actually thinking about tacos. Maybe you really are psychic," Tyler said, amusement in his words.

I gave myself a mental pat on the back for impressing this cute boy on our first date.

"Alright, let's really put my skills to the test and play ourselves some Clue." I said, opening up the board game.

 

* * *

 

_**\- Tyler's Point of View** _

I beat Josh at clue four times before we packed up and prepared to watch the sunset.

Josh had packed some blankets and pillows that we used to make a warm little nest, the perfect way to watch the sky.

"This is so romantic, it's making me feel all sappy," I joked. I wasn't joking about the romantic part, though. I don't think anyone has ever gone through so much effort on a first date for me, butterflies fluttered within my stomach at that thought.

"Anything for you, Tyler." He said, squinting his eyes and smiling at me. I almost threw myself over the side of his boat. He's just so cute, I can't handle it.

"Join me in this nest of ours, we have to keep our eggs warm for the night," I joked, reaching out my tan arms and grabbing at thin air.

Josh laid down beside me, "I have brought some worms to feed our young," he said, opening his palms and showing me the imaginary creatures.

"Gross, now let's watch the sun and hope we don't burn out our corneas." I replied. Josh put his arm around my shoulders and I snuggled in closer.

 

* * *

 

Even after the sun was down and night was upon us, Josh and I stayed wrapped up in eachother and our blankets. He had turned on a small lantern so we could see.

The warm light created dramatic shadows on his face, I couldn't stop myself if I tried.

The sounds of the ocean were so relaxing, and the boat rocking on the gentle waves felt so right. Josh's body heat wrapped around me like a blanket felt amazing.

You can't blame me for falling asleep.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you have any suggestions as to how my story could be improved, feel free to leave a comment down below or contact me via my Twitter (@theodoodle).


End file.
